deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
George Washington
"To be prepared for war is one of the most effectual ways of preserving peace." -George Washington "Washington had a very clear goal in mind. He set himself to accomplish that goal with the resources he had on hand, and he came in with less than he wanted, and ended up winning the war." - Paul Suda, 18th Century Weapons Expert George Washington, the American hero who, against all odds, defeated the mighty British Army; Napoleon Bonaparte, the bloodthirsty French Emperor whose maniacal dream was to conquer the world. Stats *Circa - 1781 *Age - 49 *Height - 6' 8" *Weight - 200 lbs *Symbol - Betsy Ross flag History '' '' George Washington was born on February 22, 1732 in Colonial Virginia. Strong, brave, eager for combat, and a natural leader, he quickly became a senior officer in the British Army during the early years of the French and Indian War (a war he began on May 28, 1754 by ambushing French soldiers at the Battle of Jumonville Glen, despite France being at peace during this time). Years later, Washington's experience, military bearing, and leadership skills made him an obvious choice for Commander-in-Chief of the Continental Army during the American Revolution, recommended by his future-vice-president and presidential successor John Adams. There were several events that led to the American Revolution, and the Colonial militias armed themselves for several years; however the first major battle was Lexington and Concord on April 19, 1775. The night before; British General and Governor of Massachusetts Thomas Gage ordered his troops to raid the Continental Headquarters within Concord, Massachusetts: primarily to attempt to arrest Continental leaders John Handcock and Samuel Adams. Continental Patriot Robert Newman alerted Paul Revere, William Dawes and Samuel Prescott about the approaching British army. This 'Midnight Ride' mobilized the Massachusetts Continental Militia (led by Captain John Parker) at Lexington to intercept them. British Major John Pitcairn's forces met Parker's forces in Lexington. Both officers ordered their troops to hold fire, and Parker even agreed to allow Pitcairn to continue his march to Concord; yet an unidentified soldier fired his gun, sparking the battle (this event was dubbed "The Shot Heard 'Round the World"). The Battle of Lexington specifically ended quickly; as the Lexington militia lacked the numbers and discipline to stand against the Redcoats' bayonet charge. The Continental Forces initially routed, but fell back to the North Bridge in Concord to regroup with the other militias. The Redcoats began their raid of the militia's supplies and attempted to burn the rebel weapons; but this fire outraged the North Bridge militia as they thought the entire town was being torched. The Continentals were still outnumbered despite their reinforcements, and so decided to hold their line on the North Bridge to prevent the British forces from outflanking them. The North Bridge militia outnumbered the Redcoat unit that engaged with them, and so the British began to regroup and evacuate. The majority of the casualties actually occurred during this retreat; with the militias sniping from the roads. The Continental Army won that battle and the war officially began. Washington forced the British out of Boston in 1776, but was defeated and nearly captured later that year when the British captured New York City. Washington fled to the countryside with his main fort in Valley Forge, Pennsylvania. That winter was harsh for the Continental Army, as famine and frostbite threatened the army: 2000 out of the 12000 troops stationed at Valley Forge died that winter. Early on Christmas morning in 1776, Washington's forces left the fort, crossed the Delaware River and won two key battles at Trenton and Princeton, retaking New Jersey and restoring momentum to the Patriot cause. The Battles of Saratoga in October 7, 1777 was a major American victory and was seen as the start of the French-American Alliance; which remains intact today. Benjamin Franklin was chosen as US Ambassador to France on March 23, 1779. Franklin already had a reputation of being a genius scientist and politician and so was accepted by the French court, which he eventually influenced to join the American side of the war (as French would benefit from having the British Empire weakened by losing their American colonies as France was a longtime enemy of the British). Negotiating with Congress, governors, and French allies; Washington held together a tenuous army and a fragile nation amid the threats of disintegration and invasion. Washington delivered the final blow after a French naval victory (at the Battle of the Chesapeake on 5 September 1781) allowed American and French forces to trap a British army at Yorktown, Virginia on September 28. With the surrender of British Lieutenant General Lord Cornwallis on October 19, 1781, the British government was finally prompted to negotiate an end to the conflict. However shortly before peace could be negotiated; a conspiracy erupted in March 1783. The Continental Army was dangerously underpaid and a military coup was considered. Washington planned a speech addressing the conspiracy, but before reading it he said; "Gentlemen, you will permit me to put on my spectacles, for I have not only grown gray but almost blind in the service of my country." These words shocked his fellow officers, who reaffirmed their loyalty to Washington as they remembered his heroism. After American independence was secured by the Treaty of Paris in 1783, Washington resigned rather than seize power, and returned to his plantation at Mount Vernon, proving his opposition to dictatorship and his commitment to the emerging American political ideology of republicanism. Washington presided over the Constitutional Convention that drafted the United States Constitution in 1787, and was unanimously elected the first President of the United States by the Electoral College in 1789. Aware that everything he did set a precedent for future Presidents to follow, Washington accepted a salary (so that the office of President would not be limited only to the wealthy), chose the title "Mr. President" over more majestic names, and retired after his second term. The USA quickly began its western expansion shortly after independence, escalating the American Indian Wars. From 1785–1795 the Western Confederacy led by Blue Jacket and Little Turtle resisted American settlers and militias; leading to the Northwest Indian War. Despite the disastrous defeat of St. Claire's Defeat; the USA eventually won the war thanks to Washington's reinforcements (many of whom were professional veterans from the Revolution), which conquered the territory. The Battle of Fallen Timbers on August 20, 1794 is normally cited as the Native American defeat that led to the end of the war. Smaller Native American tribes and alliances would continue similar wars in the region until Tecumseh's defeat and death at the Battle of the Thames in October 5, 1813 (part of The War of 1812). https://youtu.be/VDuTK2luX_U On March 4, 1797: Washington officially ended his career as US President. In that same year: Washington began a distillery tycoon at Mount Vernon; the largest distillery in America at that time. During the presidency of Washington's successor, his own vice president John Adams, tensions with both France and Britain were flaring up. While Adams was sure that Napoleon wouldn't invade, Adams appointed former President Washington General-in-Chief of the military just in case in 1798. In December 1799, Washington fell ill after spending several hours inspecting his farms on horseback in snow and freezing rain. He would die several days later on December 14, 1799: his health weakened further by his multiple doctors bleeding him dry using a pseudo-science technique dubbed 'bloodletting' in an attempt to heal the illness. Weapons Simulated Battle Napoleon Bonaparte George Washington The battle starts with Napoleon and 4 Grand Armée soldiers coming over a hill looking above General Washington's militia. Napoleon's lieutenant hands him a telescope so that he can get a better view on their situation. Below, Washington looks up at Napoleon's small regiment just as he gives the signal for his soldiers to advance. Washington commands his men to arm up their Brown Bess Muskets and begin firing as Napoleon's lieutenant gives the order to open fire with their Charleville muskets, killing one militia man. The milita men return fire with their Brown Bess muskets, also killing a French soldier. Washington then orders the militia sniper to take out Napoleon's lieutenant, shooting him off of his horse with the Pennsylvania Long Rifle. Both leaders then give the order to prepare their cannons. Napoleon's 8 pounder is the first to fire, shooting and killing an American revolutionary as the ball blasts clean through his mid-section. Washington then fires off his 6 pounder, decapitating a Grand Armée soldier. Washington commands the cannon to be reloaded, but quickly orders his men to get down as Napoleon's men fire off another shot which cripples the cannon. Washington then gives the order to charge as he makes for his horse. Back up on the hillside, the Napoleonic cannoneer loads grapeshot into the cannon as Washington's remaining two men charge up the hill, muskets in hand. The cannoneer hurriedly slams the grapeshot into the back of the cannon as the fuse quickly burns into the cannon and dives for cover as the grapeshot rips down the hill, killing one militia man and wounding the other. Napoleon then mounts up on his horse as Washington rides past his fellow man, who is struggling to get to his feet. Washington rides up to the remaining cannoneer, who tries to retrieve his sword, and strikes him across the neck with his Colichemarde sword, killing him instantly. Bonaparte does the same to the wounded militia man, riding past him and slicing him with his cavalry saber. Both men face each other down in the middle of the battlefield, swords in one hand and reins in the other. Both generals charge and clash swords, with Washington getting thrown off his horse. Washington recovers quickly and retrieves his tri-corn hat as Napoleon dismounts and rushes to confront his opponent, both assuming a fighting stance. Washington gives Napoleon a silent salute with his sword before the duel begins. Napoleon swings at Washington, but the lankier Washington parries and punches Napoleon across the face. Napoleon continues to attack with Washington parrying every strike until he sees an opening in Napoleon's defense. Seeing the opening, Washington thrusts his sword through the side of Napoleon's neck. He then pulls out the sword and wipes the blood from it as Napoleon crumples slowly to the ground dead. Expert's Opinion The reasons Washington emerged victorious were due to the combination of his musket and long rifle as well that Washington had the advantage in the X-Factor of Generalship for being very patient until the right moment to attack the enemy, for innovative use of his limited resources to achieve maximum efficiency and for being able to motivate his outnumbered army to use surprise attacks to defeat the British (or in the simulation's case, the French). Trivia * At 6' 3" George Washington is the tallest modern warrior yet. * Washington was the third most popular warrior on season 3. * Washington is one of six warriors not to have a victory cry at the end of the battle, wiping blood off his sword. The other five are Samurai (simply limps away), Mafia (lights a cigar and begins to smoke it in celebration), Shaolin Monk (silently bows his head at his dead adversary), SWAT (merely lifts his goggles), and CIA (steps out of the car, wiping the blood off his hands with a rag). * Napoleon Bonaparte, who was Washington's opponent on the show, ordered ten days of mourning in France upon learning of Washington's death.﻿ * George Washington indirectly caused Napoleon's rise to power. When the French military assisted the American Revolution, their country quickly became bankrupt from the war, leading to the French Revolution, which lead to the overthrow of King Louis XVI and Queen Marie Antoinette causing Napoleon's rise to power. * Washington and Napoleon both took on the intensely hated and mentally unstable King George III of Great Britain. However in 1811, George III's mental illness rendered him unable to reign. This left Napoleon to face the King's son and regent, George IV. *There has been some debate whether or not Washington actually used guerrilla warfare. Washington himself was a gentleman who didn't like to use guerrilla warfare, and prohibited his soldiers from fighting this kind of war. It was Charles Lee who mainly fought the revolution using guerrilla warfare. However, there were times when Washington did use guerrilla warfare, such as the Forage War, where the general instructed his militias to harass and raid British supply posts as well as conducting hit and run tactics. Some concluded that Washington used guerrilla tactics when outnumbered and conventional warfare when possible. * On July 4, 1976 Washington he was granted a posthumous promotion to General of the Armies of the United States, legislatively defined to be the highest possible rank in the US Army. The resolution stated that Washington's seniority had rank and precedence over all other grades of the Army, past or present, effectively making Washington the highest ranked U.S. officer of all time. *While Washington was key into whipping his army into shape, he did have some aide. Friedrich Wilhelm von Steuben was a Prussian (later American) military officer, who taught Washington's Continental army the essentials of military drills, tactics, and disciplines. Because of his training of Washington's army, Steuben is credited with being one of the fathers of the Continental Army. * King George III wanted to continue the war even after its end, but Parliament objected. The King hoped that Washington would be an unpopular dictator, allowing the citizens of the USA to want to rejoin the British Empire. * Washington never wore a wig, his hair was powered white. This misconception is related to the popularity of powered wigs at the time, though real hair was sometimes used instead for this fashion. *While Washington was at the surrender ceremony of the Battle of Yorktown, he did not accept Cornwallis' sword, due to Cornwallis being too humiliated by his defeat. Washington humbly allowed his second in command, Benjamin Lincoln, to do the honors. *Washington initially did not want to be president or have any political office after the Revolution ended; instead wishing to retire and return to a civilian lifestyle. *After the victory at Yorktown; Washington expected another siege for New York City and prepared his army for battle. However peace was negotiated before such a battle could occur and thus; the Redcoats returned to Britain. *Washington's Saddle Pistols were valued at $1,986,000 in 2018. *While America's independence was majorly assisted by the French, President Washington refused to take a side in the Napoleonic Wars. He told a French diplomat of his insistence of the young nation's neutrality and told him he would not allow him or other Frenchmen to equip American citizens as Privateers. *George Washington remains the only independent to be elected to office (John Tyler, who ascended to the presidency after the death of William Harrison, became an independent after being kicked out of his party). *George Washington had only 1 real tooth when he began his presidency. His false teeth were not wooden, but made of hippo ivory. Category:Victorious Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Modern American Warriors Category:Named Warriors Category:Season 3 Category:Political Leaders Category:Horse Warriors Category:Gun Powder Warriors Category:Guerrillas Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Criminal Warriors